


One Fine Day

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: They had been meeting by chance quite a few times lately, and probably it was time for Iruka to admit that chance had little to do with it, and that it was his doing as much as Kakashi's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/gifts).



Iruka woke up with the sun on his face, a smile on his lips, and a song stuck in his head.

He stretched luxuriously on his bed enjoying the feeling of the warm sheets against his bare skin, the pleasant ache of muscles after a night of much needed rest, and the slight fuzziness in his head from a deep sleep. He couldn't quite remember what he had dreamed about, only that it had been very pleasant and Kakashi had been in it. 

Those two things might have been related.

With that thought, he got off the bed. A quick check of his alarm clock confirmed that it was earlier than usual and he had time for a long shower and a leisure breakfast, instead of the rushed affair that were his normal mornings. He tried to recapture the dream in the shower; he had an image of Kakashi laughing, eyes alive with mirth and head thrown back exposing the long line of his pale neck. In the dream Kakashi was bare faced and gorgeous, and Iruka had delighted in tasting the beauty mark under his full lips.

Afterwards, he headed to the kitchen and started the coffee, humming softly under his breath a melody he could not remember where he had heard before, Kakashi still in his thoughts. They had bumped into each other the day before, and had ended up getting dinner together in the small okonomiyaki place by the Hokage tower; in fact it was not the first time that happened, they had been meeting _by chance_ quite a few times lately, and probably it was time for Iruka to admit that chance had little to do with it, and that it was his doing as much as Kakashi's. 

They were both functioning adults most of the time; if Naruto had found his courage and asked Hinata out, one of them should be able to do the same before they expired of old age.

He thought about it on his way to the Academy, still humming the same song. It was a beautiful day, the warmth of the sun and the smell of the flowering sakura trees in the crisp air of the morning lifting his spirit even further.

"Good morning," he greeted his students with a smile when he entered the classroom. They were all in their seats for once, and staring nervously at him. The board behind him reminded them they were going to have a test, more than likely the reason for their subdued mood, and Iruka remembered he was going to prepare it the previous night before he was waylaid by Kakashi. "Today's test is a practical one," he announced loudly; he had enough experience teaching to know he should never go back on his word about a test, and also it was too beautiful a day to stay inside. "We're going to the back practice field."

The effect on the class was immediate; excited whispers replaced the tense silence, the students rushing out of their seats and following Iruka outside in as much order as they were capable of. 

It was one of the best lessons Iruka had, and probably the best test his students would ever have, their laughs and exultation at hitting a target or besting one of their classmates in a taijutsu match, and even the exhaustion at the end of the day adding to the endorphin rush. 

He was still smiling when he left the Academy; it was his afternoon off the mission desk, and usually he would go home and rest or prepare some future lessons. Today, though, the day was beautiful and he was in an exceptional mood. He just knew the thing he had to do, before his courage wavered and they ended up dancing around each other for another year. 

Kakashi was exactly where Iruka suspected he would be; sitting on the big tree next to the Hokage tower with a book in his hand. It was the best vantage point to see when _casually_ bumping into someone coming out of the mission desk. Iruka observed him, unseen, for a minute; Kakashi looked soft and at ease leaning against the wide tree, sitting on a sturdy branch ten feet off the ground, with the sun on his face and a book in his hand. The line of his shoulders was relaxed, the touch of his hands turning the dog-eared pages almost reverent, and the happy crescent of his visible eye hinted at the wide smile hidden under his mask. 

Iruka wanted to see the smile without the mask, wanted to confirm if he really had a beauty mark under his lips and whether it tasted as sweet has it had in his dream. It was time to find out.

He walked up to the tree and jumped on the branch next to the one Kakashi was occupying before Kakashi could do more than close his book.

"Iruka-sensei, what a--" Kakashi began, clearly caught by surprise. 

"Coincidence seeing me here?" Iruka finished for him, teasing. "I was looking for you, as a matter of fact."

Kakashi darted a look in the direction of the mission room, his shoulders tensing slightly. "Were you? Normally Tsunade sends an ANBU when she has a mission for me."

"Not a mission, today's my day off." The tension leeched off Kakashi's body as quick as it had appeared.

"Oh." Kakashi regarded him, considering. "Why were you looking for me, then?"

"Well, we've bumped into each other _by accident_ so much lately," the faintest of blushes was spreading over Kakashi's cheeks at this, the only confirmation Iruka really needed to know he had been right. "I thought we could try meeting in purpose, you know, just to try something new."

The blush deepened, but Iruka could also see the hint of a smile on Kakashi's masked lips. "And what did you have in mind, Sensei?" Iruka saw in his mind some of the images from his dreams and fantasies; Kakashi naked under him, his hard and powerful body spread under Iruka's hands and mouth, his skin flushed and warm, his lips swollen by kisses. 

"Uh," he replied intelligently, his mouth suddenly dry.

" _Now I need to know what you have in your mind_." Kakashi said with feeling, correctly reading the blush on Iruka's skin, his eyes dark and intent on Iruka's face. He could feel his entire face flushing darker under that gaze, his entire body heating up.

"Have dinner with me tonight, and you will find out," he finally said, voice lower and huskier than he intended. He was doing this; he knew Kakashi was interested, and he was interested, and neither of them were teenagers, even if they seemed to be acting like them with each other. 

"Dinner?" Kakashi looked at him oddly, brow furrowed. "We've had dinner before. A few times. That's not new." 

"Not at my place we haven't," he let the implications of that sink, Kakashi's slow smile confirming they were on the same page. "We've already tried all the good restaurants in Konoha after all, I thought we should try a more intimate place."

"My, Sensei, are you trying to get me off my mask?"

Iruka laughed, and leaned toward him as much as the branches allowed, lowering his voice. "Not just the mask." Feeling daring, he pressed his lips quickly to Kakashi's masked mouth, just a brush against the soft dark fabric, and was rewarded by Kakashi's soft exhale and the blush on his pale cheek. "And I have the feeling you're going to let me."

He pulled back but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on the back of his neck, their faces too close to each other. For a moment he thought Kakashi was going to copy his gesture, but he moved to the side to whisper in his ear, his breath raising goosebumps on Iruka's skin. " _I'll help_."

They separated, staring at each other for a breathless moment, then Kakashi gracefully stood on the branch. "I'll see you later then, Iruka." He jumped down the tree and disappeared from sight before Iruka could formulate any response, the sound of his name without the honorific for the first time warming him up.

He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. He had known since he woke up in the morning that it was going to be a good day, and he had been right. 

And the night felt like the beginning of something even better.

Still humming the same song that had been plaguing him the entire day, he jumped down from the tree and started the walk back home. 

He had a date to get ready for.

...


End file.
